


Back to school

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mayor focus on Pearl and Garnet, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pearlnet, Teasing, based on real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet crossed her arms over her chest, a smiling betraying her stoic demeanor “Who ar’ya and what’ya did t’ Pearl?”</p><p>[Drabble AU collection, in which Pearl and Garnet are just two regular students at college. But their days are not so regular.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You should really forget about tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So I started classes on Monday, and it's just TUESDAY and a lot of stuff has happened. So I just decided to use said personal experiences to write the most crack, plotless, pointless fluffy drabbles you could ever ask for. Each chapter is about an experience, it's completely individual from the rest (unless specified), and as my days at University keep on going I'll keep on writing. If you feel like sharing and experience with me, I'll totally write about it. You can message me to my tumblr ficlet page trash-side-of-nox.
> 
> So yes, that's about it... Enjoy!
> 
> PD: tags and characters are going to be add on the way, as I need them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust tequila if you want to feel flirty and bald.  
> Never trust someone offering you tequila.  
> However, enjoy the offering!

Really, it hadn’t taken _nothing_. First day of classes at Beach City University after August break and they just looked for a place to chill. The small pub on the end of the street was a favorite, nothing too fancy nor loud: just a couple of tables and chairs, some stools at the bar, 80's music playing on the background. The bartender and owner, Mr. Fryman, saluted both of the girls as they made their way to _the spot_ (a table at the further corner of the small local) and took a sit. Ronaldo was quick and brought to cold beers, placing them at the table before smiling at a joke the taller girl had told the other.

Garnet sat back on her chair, sipping her beer calmly. The day had been plain and boring, being an IT during the morning class and having to actually do some sketches during the afternoon one (the professor was just nagging too much). Pearl giggled slightly, gulping a bit of her beer as well. Her afternoon class had been a History and nothing to exciting had happened. She had texted her friend to meet up just to chat before both of them went home. Garnet had replied yes automatically.

A beer became two, then three and they were much relaxed by now. They were just talking about everything and nothing: Professor Universe’s new haircut, Amethyst and Vidalia’s (or Professor Fisherman _actually_ ) ongoing relationship, Professor Dewey black belt _at not getting it_ … Giggles and chuckles in between, they were just happy to be spending a bit of time on their own. With Garnet being a year older than Pearl, the two childhood friends rarely could spend together some time to catch up, their schedules too busy to actually get a hang on the other. Today was the exception, so they were going to celebrate it.

“Are you feeling adventurous tonight?” Pearl asked suddenly, body leaning a bit over the table.

“What’ya hav’ ‘n mind?” Garnet retorted, brow furrowing and crawling up behind her usual shades (having an eye condition that made any light a source of a massive headache, she shielded her violet eyes with designer shades), but all the same smiling.

“You know… Last time we hung out, Amethyst got us those great tequila shots. But she is not here with us today, so maybe we could honor her by taking one each  of us.”

“She is not ‘ere ‘cause she’s at Vidalia’s and decided to ditch us” the heavy British accent on the darker girl could not hide the amusement in her voice. Her lips were already curling up.

“Patata, potato. Come on! Its first day of school! What damage could it do?”

Garnet crossed her arms over her chest, a smiling betraying her stoic demeanor “Who ar’ya and what’ya did t’ Pearl?”

The pale girl flushed and against Garnet’s better judgement she found it incredibly cute. Her dancer friend just shifted a bit on her chair before looking up, “Oh, come on! I’m trying to get loose a bit, cut me some slack!”

The rumbling laughter of the taller girl filled the pub, and made Pearl blush even harder. However, Garnet stood up and walked to the bar, leaving a quite confused friend behind. A couple of minutes later, she returned with two tequila shots, lemon and salt. She placed everything on the table and gave Pearl a mischievous smile.

“I hope ya’ready” she teased as she took her sit in front of her friend, rising one of the tequila shots in her hand.

“You know I am” Pearl responded in a sing-sang voice, a huge grin on her face and eyes lidded, mimicking her friend.

The shots were gone in one go, them sucking at the lemon immediately after. Garnet stretched a bit as Pearl scrunched her face at the taste of the bitter liquor running down her throat.

“Hey, Ronaldo, bring in another around!”

The British one tilt her face in confusion (and a bit of a tingling sensation on her lips and face), questioning Pearl. What had gotten in to her all the sudden? The other girl seemed to notice, just shrugging in a mid-hearted innocent look.

“Can’t take another?” She asked, daringly.

Garnet seated straighter and leaned forward.

“Try to beat me if you are able.”, she replied, a smooth grin on her plump lips.

Surely, this was _nothing_. They have partied before in bigger proportions. However, after skipping lunch and a very light breakfast, Garnet could feel a slightly bubbling sensation at the pit of her stomach. She paid no mind to it, though, she wasn’t going to back down now that her cute friend was daring her to drink.

_(Wait, what?)_

Ronaldo accomplished and they three-two-one’d the shots, gulping them away. Garnet didn’t even bother with the lemon this time.

Yup, it wasn’t her best idea to have a couple of beers and _two tequilas_ with a so empty stomach; she was starting to feel inhibited (she struggled to keep calm and cool most of the time). However, she was doing her best not to show it. Pearl, on the other hand, started giggling and looking through her long lashes towards her friend, then just turning away, flushes. Peedee, Mr. Fryman’s other son, turned on the TV of the pub, and the paler girl set her attention over it, glancing every once in a while towards Garnet.

The British girl felt confused, turning to the TV to see what was so interesting.

“O-oh, it’s nothing. It’s just I can’t ignore a TV while on”, Pearl started following Garnet’s train of action.

Before the other girl could say anything in reply, Pearl picked her bag and rummaged through it. She took out two Toblerone chocolate bars and cookies, and waved them in front of her friend.

“I-I got chocolate, want some?”

What has gotten in to Pearl, Garnet had no idea. But the way she was acting and the looks and the eyelashes batting as she waved the chocolate… She could blame the tequila later, right now, she wanted to go somewhere a bit more private with Pearl.

“Let’s get out of here.” They both paid, and took a small walk towards a green area near the campus. It was late, but all the outside lanterns were on, so it was a nice place to hang out.

Sitting in the grass, Pearl handed Garnet one of the chocolate bars. The darker girl started chewing on it, pondering about her next move. She really wanted to kiss Pearl right there. They have been friends for so long..., and curiosity was getting harder and harder to keep at bay. But she didn’t wanted to screw everything their friendship meant over two miserable tequilas and her just feeling _flirty_. Pearl shifted closer, making their legs touch.

“Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“Ar’ ya’ feelin’ adventurous t’night?”

The Cheshire smile on the thin lips of the dancer make Garnet’s stomach churn.

“Most definitely.”

Garnet gulped.

“Pearl?”

“Yes Garnet?”

“I wanna do somethin’ really, _really_ stupid.”

Pearl blue eyes lingered in Garnet’s lips for a solid ten seconds.

“Me too.”

Garnet leaned in, nuzzling against Pearl cheek. She would just let the other girl make the call.

Pearl laughed, and hooked her index finger beneath Garnet's chin, tilting her face towards her, kissing her slowly. The taller girl hummed into the kiss, and used her arm to pull Pearl closer. The dancer laughed against her lips.

“What’s so funny?”

“You should really avoid tequila, Garnet.” Pearl hummed, as she claimed Garnet’s lips again, "I thought it would be harder to get to kiss you tonight."

"Shut up."

 


	2. Hey! Hands were I can see them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand massages are quite nice. Just saying.  
> (Short, fluffy just towards the end).

“Yuck! Guys! Stop!” Steven said, clasping his hands above his ears as he tried not to listen to anything else the group around him were saying.

Vidalia’s laughter was dry and throaty. She ruffled Steven’s hair, earning an exasperated look from the boy, which caused Vidalia to laugh harder. Amethyst snorted, not being able to keep her cool in the sake of the poor freshman boy with them. They have managed to gather all at Pearl and Garnet’s place, and the senior students were just gossiping about whatever dirt they knew about their professors. Even though Vidalia was technically a professor, she was cool with all of this. She kept her young spirit and her wildness all this years, even managing to make the tough lonely wolf Amethyst was to swoon for her.

The blond painter (Professor Fisherman was the Art Theorist on Garnet's career) pinched Steven’s cheek, making him all flushed. Steven was friends with them as he lived in the same neighborhood Pearl and Garnet lived, both of them having baby sat the young boy. It would later turn out, he was the child of one of their professors. Greg (or Professor Universe on the Musical Department) would let the boy stay with the older guys as long as they kept it PG-13. However, it didn’t meant they could not actually insinuate some ideas… Like the fact that his dad used to date Mrs. Jenkins, the slender crazy woman at charge of the library. Vidalia had added all kind of interesting facts about it, as she used to hang with the band boy on their youth.

“Yo, Steven! How ya’ feel to know yer mom could have been a crazy wacko?” Amethyst chided in, poking the kid on the ribs with her shoulder.

“Not cool!” He whined, pouting as he crossed his arms.

Everyone chuckled at Steven’s attitude. The boy was still acting like a baby, but all of them found it endearing. They were at the small dinner table, drinking soda and sharing some chips. Amethyst, Vidalia and Garnet sat on one side, Steven and Pearl on the other.

“I thought Greg would have better taste. He fancies himself as a ladies man!” Pearl chuckled, the former ballerina wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes, trying to even her breathing.

“W’ar talkin’ about the guy drivin’ a van with ‘is name on it, what did ya’ expect?” Garnet asked, waving her hand to make a point.

“Hey! The name is cool!” Steven defended his dad.

“Kid, ya’ really need a social survival class” Garnet smirked.

“I still can’t understand what Headmaster Quartz found so appealing about him.” Pearl commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Ughhh, we got it P. Your crush over Headmaster Quartz is so sad! Like really, get over it girl, a dude beat you. Get laid or something.”

“Amethyst! Language!” Pearl called, pointing towards Steven.

“Come on! It’s not like he doesn’t know what _it_ is. You are just trying to talk your way out of us remembering how you had a photo of Rose under your pillow!”

“I did not! I had a poster of her time as the _People_ cover, because she is a remarkable woman!”

“Pearl, ya’ did have the photo.” Said the tall woman across her.

“She signed it to me on her conference about astronomical influence on the human body. It was very valuable!”

“Yeah… as jerking off material!”

“AMETHYST!”

Vidalia high fived the chubby punk girl, and even Garnet couldn’t about to snicker a bit. Pearl was terribly flushed at the moment, utterly upset. As in cue, the British girl moved her chair to the other side of the table, so she was sitting next to Pearl. They had been roommates for 5 years now, and Garnet new that whenever Pearl was aggravated, she would tend to find something to get a hang on. Garnet would usually offer her her arm, to keep Pearl from hurling something dangerous at their friend. Even though she herself was laughing a bit, she didn't want Pearl to feel bad.

Pearl took Garnet arms as Vidalia resumed how Greg would serenade Rose with silly love songs. Steven’s eyes got starry listening to it, he loved the way his parents loved each other. Getting over her outburst, the pale girl sighed and moved her fingers along Garnet’s arm, reaching to her hands. From the corner of her eyes, the darker girl watched as her friend fumbled absentmindedly with her fingers and palm.

Tracing her long finger between the darker ones, Pearl was massaging the palm with the tips, pressing in between the articulations. Being a physical therapist student, Pearl really did know where to press in order to cause positive reactions. It felt quite nice, so, Garnet pushed her hand forward a bit, seeking her touch.

Amethyst shot Vidalia a look. They have been trying by all means to get Pearl and Garnet finally together. It was sad, really, they just ran around each other in an eternal denial blabber. The punk girl could stand so much sexual tension _so_ badly disguised.

They kept talking, Pearl running her ministrations over Garnet’s hand. She would intertwine their finger and press forward, then ran them over the palm and pinch just above the joint of the thumb. A moment after, Pearl pressed a spot over the center of Garnet’s palmed that made the girl hum content.

“Mmm, _that_ felt quite good.” She said, looking over at Pearl, earning a smile from her.

The punk girl saw her oportunity-

“Hey! No hand-fucking! There’s a kid here!”

“AMETHYST!”


	3. Careful! You might fall in love with that art show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sculpting is a high risk activity: if hurt, you may crush over your therapist.  
> (And she might do so over you).  
> \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be very short and ended longer than expected. I think is pretty silly. Oh well, what can I do? Enjoy!

**This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.**

Garnet slumped unceremoniously on the waiting bench outside the Physical Therapy wing at the Health Science School of Beach City University. She tried to juggle and place her books carefully on the floor, however having one arm in a sling, she miserably missed her mark and her books scattered around her. She groaned, and quickly one of the administrative assistants got to her and picked them up with a smile.  The girl barely grunted in response.

 It wasn’t unusual to have a backache when you are a Sculpture Mayor.  And if you favored stone and metal overall, minor injuries were very common. What was uncommon was for some idiot to leave a mess of oil on the floor of the workshop, when they were very strict about safety precautions on the so very dangerous class. It was also uncommon there was not a single assistant on the class to help her move the huge granite she was carving. And it was very unusual of her of being clumsy and slipping, busting her shoulder on the process.

 She was cleared from the medical wing when they were sure she was neither dislocated nor broken. But her arm was practically powerless and her upper back was killing her, so they made her a reference for physical therapy. Having many students about to graduate, the PT department had a small clinic on campus for them to work in as practice.

 And there she was, waiting for her turn for an evaluation and prognosis.

 Her face was set on a frown. It was barely the beginning of the semester! What was she supposed to do? Running her left hand over her face, she wiggled a bit to adjust the sling, hissing at the small movement. Professor Jasper was not a very patient woman, she was probably going to tell her just to suck it up or fail if she had to take rest.

 Some students went by the clinic, ready to begin with their patients. Some were waving and smiling to the patients, they knew. Two of them made Garnet turn a little. A slender petite girl with bright red hair moved gracefully next to a chubby girl with half her scalp shaved, talking cheerfully. Both wore turquoise scrubs, indicating they were PT students. Garnet glanced at the slender girl a bit. She was cute, but the sculptor was sulking so she paid no mind to the bubbles that jiggled on her belly.

 As soon as all the PT students received the patient files, they started calling each one and taking them to a consulting room.

 “Anenih, Garnet?”

 The whiplash sensation was inevitable as she tried to turn her head quickly, making her gasp a bit at the pain. The black skinned girl turn to find the cute PT student she saw earlier with her file. As soon as she made a gesture to bend over to grab her books, the red-haired graciously moved to her side and picked them up instead. She smiled and Garnet flushed a bit. She had a _nice_ smile.

 “This way, Ms. Anenih.”

 They walked to the office at the end of the hall, the girl scrambling for her keys and opening the door, taking a step back to let her in. Garnet walked into the office and place her bag on the floor. The slender girl closed the door behind her and took a sit, motioning Garnet to do the same.

 “Well, hello, my name is Pearl Rivette, and I’ll be assisting you on the course of your therapy, Ms. Anenih.”

 “Please, just Garnet. T’s odd the Ms. Anenih thing’” the sculptor waved her hand to make a point, dismissing the formalities.

 “Oh, sure Garnet. You call me Pearl then.” She opened the file and took out the reference Garnet had brought.

 Skimming quickly, the therapist frowned a bit, “Uhmm…” Pearl scrunched her face and pulled closer the sheet, then took it a bit further, narrowing her eyes.

 Garnet tilted her head, looking amused at the grimace, but confused.

 The pale girl sighed, “Ok, I’ll need you to tell me what happened to you, this is _unreadable_ ” Pearl pointed, handing the other girl the paper. Indeed, the letter was messy and very tiny; most of the letters were just small waves of ink. The only thing that could be read it that Dr. Lazuli signed it.

 Garnet chuckled, pointing to her sling, “I fell, sid’ways, and used m’ arm t’ avoid smashin’ m’head against th’floor. The doctor said I was lucky, ‘cause the rock I was carryin’ didn’t hit me at the fall…”

 “Wait,” Pearl interrupted, eyes wide, “A rock? Why on Earth were you carrying a rock?”

 “Imma Sculpture Mayor.”

 “Really? That’s very impressive! So you are on the Arts School. You must be so talented! I know you have to pass a skill test to get in.”

 “T’s not a very big deal, really.”

 “Oh hush, don’t lie. Of course it is! It’s very prestigious to have a talent. I can’t even make a straight line. But Plastics were never my field. I used to dance though. A ballerina… Oh, such glory on stage, but you know, I knew I wasn’t going to make a living from it…” She spaced out and returned to her senses, face a little panicked. “Oh my days! I must be annoying you with so much blabber. I’m sorry, I just get carried away.”

 “Don’t mind me. Was a nice story. And thanks on the compliment.” Garnet smiled at the therapist, trying to keep her emotions in check. Against her better judgment she found the girl _adorable_. However, they were patient and therapist, and that was about it, she reminded herself.

 Pearl blushed slightly and cleared her throat, “Well we are not her to talk about me, are we? As I can’t understand the hand writing, why don’t I check you out?”

 As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed fiercely, color spreading even to her neck. Garnet felt her face heat up, but her dark skin was difficult to reddened.

 “I-I… It’s not- It wasn’t- I mean… Uhmmm” Pearl stuttered, trying to get her thoughts in order. She shook her head, motioning to the litter beside her a bit violently, “I’m going to examine you.”

 Garnet just nodded and hopped into the the litter as Pearl turned abruptly and rummaged through her bag, taking a couple of books from it. She placed them on the end of the litter, and stood a few feet apart from the darker girl. On her hand she had a clapboard to take notes.

 “So,” she cleared her throat again, “you said you fell. How did it happened? Where does it hurt now?”

 “Was in the workshop, I needed t’ move a granite t’ a highe’ carvin’ table. Some idiot left the floor oily and I slipped. M’ shoulder is killing me. My back hurts a bit too. And my arm is really numb.”

 “Nothing on the ribs, hips, nor legs?”

 “Nah. It’s just my upper back.”

 “Ok. I’m need to ask you to lay down on your stomach on the litter. Please remove your… shirt.”

 Garnet, doing her best to ignore how the other girl fidgeted as she gave her orders, slide carefully her sling over her shoulder and removed her arm from it. She felt it really sore and tired, barely being able to move it without much effort. As she could, she took of her black tank top, folding it and placing it next to Pearl’s books.

 “T’is too?” the sculptor said, hooking her thumb under the strap of her black bra.

 “You can leave it on. I suspect that if there is a contracture, it’s not spreading to your lower dorsal.”

 Garnet nodded and laid down, folding her arms to rest her head over them. Pearl placed her index and middle finger on the upper part of her shoulders and prodded. Immediately Garnet inhaled through her teeth, trying not to hiss.

“You ok?”

 “It’s- just a bit painful.” she gasped.

 “I can feel it. The deltoid and the trapezium are very stiff; the fibers are very swollen.”

 Pearl run her hands down Garmet’s back, and at some point she hissed just to disguise a shudder at the contact. The pain spread all the way to her middle back, but the lower muscles were pretty much ok. The PT student then asked the sculptress to sit down back on the chair, and ran a couple new tests, measuring her neuronal response on the arms. Most of the tests consisted on Garnet relaxing and Pearl moving her around until the pain was unbearable, measuring the amount of pain and the movements or the articulations.

 Pearl’s hands were soft and warm, and ran slightly over her skin like feathers. _Focus! Right now is not the time!_ She reprimanded herself.

 The last test consisted un her hanging her head loose, rising one arm and bending her wrist. Pearl then took her head and push it to the side. The effect was instantaneous. A jolt of electricity reached her fingers.

 “Shoot! That felt awful!”

 “That’s because the nerves on the right side of the spine are compromised. The muscle is pushing and constricting them, so the pain irradiates quickly.” The PT explained, as she took the final notes and set the clap down, “You can put your shirt back on.”

 Garnet stretched a bit, the ache on her joints pinching her like needles. She reached for her shirt, but just twisting around became quite a task. Pearl seemed to notice and took her instead, helping the darker girl to put it back on.

 When she was set, Pearl took a sit.

 “Well, good news is that anything is sprained. Bad news is that the contracture is very severe, and goes all the way from your trapezium, deltoid and upper dorsal. The swollen fibers are pressing your nerves, which is why you can feel pain but your arm is feeling numb.” She scribbled something on the clapboard, “But it’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s going to take at least six sessions, but you’ll be back as new afterwards.”

Garnet nodded in understanding.

 “I’m scheduling you for tomorrow morning for starters, and we’ll go from there. For today, try just to rest. You can apply ice for ten minutes if it’s bothering you too much.”

 “Imma be able t’ work on the shop t’is semeste’?” she asked, a bit worried.

 “You should really take it easy for a few weeks. Nevertheless, we can work on toning your muscles a bit more so you can work without damaging the healing process. " She paused, and gave her a mischevious smile, "In addition, we are working on what seems to be a reckless attitude of yours. You could have gotten really hurt.”

 “I like to do the heavy lifting, ‘t’s nothing I can’t take.” Garnet smiled, not exactly sure were _that_ came from.

 The PT student blushed a bit, but continued anyway, “Regardless, I’m keeping an eye on you. Take it easy.”

 Garnet smiled again and got to her feet, picking her bag and books on the process. Pearl wrote her a prescription for an analgesic and walked her to the door.

 “Remember, no funny games till we have you back on the game.”

 “Yes, ma’am.”

 Pearl waved goodbye and Garnet started walking to the exit.

 “Oh, wait!”

 Pearl ran towards her, taking something out of her back pocket.

 “This is your consultation card; here is my number if you need anything and the blank schedule for consultations. Take this to the front desk, so they can arrange our next date- appointment! I meant appointment! I- Oh, silly me!” Pearl flushed in a matter of seconds and began laughing nervously, “Ok, well, I-I... See you soon!”

She dashed to her office and slammed the door closed. Garnet smirked. She was smitten, but in the good way.

 “See you tomorrow.” She mumbled, trying to hide the idiotic grin lingering in her lips.

 

 


End file.
